The present invention relates to training devices for ice skaters, and more particularly to a training device for young children.
Training devices for ice skaters have been known heretofore. One such device, which appears to most closely resemble the structure of the present invention, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 320,462 issued June 23, 1885 to W. J. Cowing. According to this patent an appliance is provided which consists of uprights which support an open frame at their tops and bars or runners at their lower extremities. The skater fits within the open frame and can grip same for support. However, the device cannot be steered so that if the skater desires to change course, the device must be lifted and turned by the skater to the new direction of travel, with an attendant risk of loss in balance for the skater. Also, since the devices available heretofore were rigid structures substantially no protection was afforded the skater upon collision with a standing relatively immovable object.